vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mew (Pokémon)
|-|Mew= |-|Shiny Mew= Summary Mew is a Psychic Type Mythical Pokémon. It is said to be the progenitor of all other Pokémon, and was the base for Mewtwo's genetic code. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher. Higher with Genesis Supernova Name: Mew Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, however, has been referred to as male in Super Mystery Dungeon Age: Unknown. Likely several millions of years old as the ancestor of most Pokémon. Classification: Mythical Pokémon, New Species Pokémon, Pokémon, Phantom Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Powers (Telekinesis, Teleportation, Invisibility, Rock Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Flight), Summoning, Portal Creation, Energy Manipulation, Petrification, Elemental Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Reality Warping (Can grant wishes), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Fighting and Psychic type moves, Homing Attack. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Battled evenly against Mewtwo in the first movie). Higher with Genesis Supernova. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to and kept up with Mewtwo. Comparable to Shaymin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely high (It was able to fight against Mewtwo for a while) Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Mewnium Z (Allows use of Genesis Supernova), Lum Berry (Cures Mew of any status condition once) Intelligence: Extremely high (Can learn any TM and HM) Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves. Genesis Supernova can only be used once per battle. The Lum Berry can only be used once. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mega Punch: Mew attacks with a strong punch. * Psychic: Mew uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. It is also the base for Genesis Supernova. ** Genesis Supernova: Mew's signature Z-Move. First, Mew strikes the opponent with its full force, and then its surroundings are charged with psychic powers, boosting Mew's psychic power even further. The Psychic Terrain also protects Mew and all those who are grounded from priority based attacks. * Aura Sphere: Mew lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target that is difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. * Nasty Plot: Raises the power of its special attacks. * Metronome: Mew wags its finger and uses a completely random attack. * Transform: Mew shapeshifts into the opponent, gaining their attacks, voice, and stats. * Ancient Power: Mew attacks with an ancient power that may boost all of its stats. * Teleport: Mew teleports to another location. * Barrier: Mew throws up a psychic barrier that boosts its defense. * Pound: Mew physically pounds the opponent with its tail. * Reflect Type: Mew changes its Type to match the target's. * Amnesia: Mew temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. * Me First: Mew cuts ahead of its opponent and uses their intended move. * Baton Pass: Mew swaps out of the battle with one of its allies and passes any stat changes it may have received to them. * Synchronize: Should Mew receive a status condition the opponent will also receive that same status condition if they are not immune to it. Gallery faraway_island_may_mew.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monsters Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Cats Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Earth Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dream Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 6